When Rainy Day's Bring You Back
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Dedicated for Gaara Birthday's dan Event Moon and Jade # Hujan. Saat hari hujan seharusnya aku bahagia, Gaara ... Aku merindukanmu, cepatlah datang.


Langit di atas kepala Hinata berwarna abu-abu, udara yang membelai wajahnya sesejuk embun, Hinata memejamkan matanya saat mendengarkan rinai hujan menyapa bumi, begitu menenangkan pikirannya. Hujan selalu membuat Hinata tersenyum, setiap kali hujan pertama turun hatinya mekar seperti bunga musim semi.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya di antara kepungan air mata langit, ia tak memerdulikan pandangan orang, yang ia pikirkan hanya satu hal: segera pulang ke rumah. Deru napasnya tersenggal-senggal, semenjak turun dari bus yang ditumpangi, ia terus berlari, tak ada keinginannya untuk sejenak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang telah lelah bekerja seharian ini.

Rintik hujan semakin deras menghujam tubuh Hinata, namun senyum di bibir Hinata tak mau pudar. Debaran hati Hinata terasa kuat memukul-mukul kerinduannya, segala penantiannya akan segera berakhir, ada kehangatan yang menyusup di sela retakan hatinya yang terlalu lama terasa gersang, semakin ia dekat dengan tujuannya, gersang dalam hatinya mulai lenyap terbanjiri kebahagiaan.

Hinata menghentikan langkah tepat di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya yang sederhana, gemuruh dadanya kembang-kempis di bawah _sweater_ rajutannya yang basah. Jemari Hinata bergetar saat menyentuh gerbang besi yang hanya sebatas bahu, ia menarik napas dalam dan mulai melangkah masuk ke taman depan rumahnya, bunga-bunga di halaman rumah terlihat berseri tersiram hujan. Ada bau tanah basah yang teramat Hinata nantikan, wangi yang terasa nikmat di penciumannya.

Perlahan Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya, melangkahkan kaki ke lantai yang kini mulai basah oleh kucuran air yang dibawa oleh tubuhnya. Kepala Hinata menoleh ke segala penjuru, tak ada apa pun, Hinata hanya menemukan kesunyian yang sama seperti sebelum ia meninggalkan rumahnya pagi ini, atau kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Tak ada siapa pun di rumah, bahkan ketika hujan sudah turun ke bumi, Hinata tak menemukan kekasihnya.

Lutut Hinata terasa lemas tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya yang bergemetar, entah karena dingin atau rasa takut akan harapannya yang pupus. "Gaara … aku merindukanmu," gumamnya pada kesunyian.

Suara Hujan terdengar makin deras mengetuk atap rumah, Hinata sudah tak sanggup lagi menelan kepedihan, suara tangis pun lolos dari bibir, seharusnya tak ada kesedihan di hari hujan, namun nyatanya ia menangis dengan keras hingga ia lelah dan jatuh tertidur, dalam pejam mata ia masih berharap, semoga sang kekasih segera datang dan memenuhi janjinya.

"Gaara …." Hujan diluar terdengar makin deras, Hinata sudah teramat lelah menangis. Matanya mulai terpejam dan membawanya ke alam mimpi.

* * *

 ** _When Rainy Day Bring You Back Dedicated for Gaara Birthday's_**

 ** _And for Event Moon and Jade_**

 ** _Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Tingkat: T_**

 ** _Genre: Romantis, Supernatural_**

 ** _Keajaiban itu akan datang dalam setiap rintik air hujan, dan nikmatilah kerinduanmu yang terlalu lama menggantung di langit. Pikirkanlah wajah orang yang kaucintai saat hujan datang, lalu panjatkanlah sebuah do'a, semoga kebahagiaanmu datang bersama hujan yang menyapa._**

* * *

Udara dingin semakin menggigit, Hinata mengeratkan selimut tebalnya, berniat memejamkan mata lebih lama lagi, padahal mentari sudah beranjak di ufuk timur. Belakangan ini bernapas terasa begitu melelahkan bagi Hinata, meskipun ia sudah terlalu banyak terbaring dan tidur, tapi lelah tetap menggelayuti pikirannya.

"Hey …," suara bisikan seseorang terdengar, nyeri di hati Hinata kembali menyeruak. Hinata mengingat kejadian semalam, ia menangis sepanjang malam dengan pakaian basah yang masih melekat, ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk merangkak ke kamarnya dan setelah itu … tunggu! Bagaimana bisa ia berada dalam kehangatan ini?

"Hinata … bangunlah, Sayang." Hinata tak ingin percaya dengan apa pun yang ia dengar, namun jika ternyata ia menjadi wanita gila, mungkin inilah saatnya. Ia seperti mendengar suara lelaki yang amat dirindukan.

"Sayang ..."

Hinata menyerah melawan bisikan itu. Perlahan ia membuka matanya yang berat dan bengkak akibat semalaman menangis. Raut wajah tampan terefleksi di iris mata _lavender_ Hinata, pemuda itu duduk tepat di pinggiran kasur lipatnya, ia memamerkan senyuman yang hanya milik Hinata, tatapan penuh kasih yang sama, dan rambut merah apelnya yang terlihat indah tak pernah pudar.

Gaara telah kembali, dia memenuhi janjinya. "Gaara- _kun_ …." Hinata berjengit dari pembaringannya, ia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan erat.

Gaara membalas pelukan Hinata, jemarinya mengusap punggung Hinata dengan lembut. Terdengar suara tawa yang renyah di telinga Hinata, suara Gaara yang teramat ia rindukan.

"Maaf _Hime_ , aku terlambat," bisiknya lembut tepat di telinga Hinata.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap wajah Gaara sekali lagi. Semua nyata, bahkan saat jemarinya membelai wajah Gaara dan memastikan alis di atas matanya masih sama, tak ada rambut yang tumbuh subur di sana, Hinata terkekeh. Keduanya saling berpandangan, dan perlahan wajah keduanya mendekat, satu kecupan lembut menyadarkan keduanya akan kerinduan yang selama ini memenjarakan mereka. Gaara menekan bibir Hinata dengan lidahnya, melumatnya seakan bibir serwarna _ruby_ itu permen strawberi kesukaannya.

"Hinata …." Dengan berat Gaara melepaskan tautan bibirnya, " _Tadaima_ …."

Wajah Hinata berseri, sinarnya seperti cahaya matahari yang menyusup di sela dedaunan. " _Okaeri,_ Gaara- _kun_."

Hinata tak pernah sebahagia sekarang, sejak hujan pertama datang kebahagiaan Hinata akan kembali datang, sebelumnya tak pernah terlambat. Gaara pasti akan datang, tak seharusnya Hinata meragukannya. Semenjak kepergian kekasihnya, Hinata melihat segala hal yang mengerikan saat terjaga, dan semakin memburuk saat malam tiba, dengan semua mimpi-mimpinya tentang Gaara. Hinata tak pernah hidup sehancur ini, dan itu seolah berlangsung selamanya.

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya, menarik Hinata dari selimut tebalnya. Hinata merasakan sentuhan di tubuhnya yang terasa dingin sama seperti pijakan kaki telanjangnya di lantai yang tak beralas. Di luar masih terdengar rintik hujan.

"Kau terlihat pucat, _Hime_." Gaara membelai surai indigo Hinata yang membingkai wajah bulannya. Gaara tersenyum tapi sayangnya senyum itu tak benar-benar menutupi sendu di wajahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Air mata Hinata lolos tak terkendali, tak ada isakan, hanya kesedihan yang terasa sunyi tapi menyakitkan.

Gaara mengecup kening Hinata, "Maaf," ia membawa Hinata duduk di pangkuannya, melingkari lengannya pada pinggul Hinata yang makin kurus.

"Apa kau diet, Hime?"

Hinata tertawa.

"Kau jadi semakin kurus, itu membuatku khawatir."

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kekasihnya, menyusupkan wajahnya ke sela leher Gaara, ia menghirup dalam-dalam harum tubuh yang kerap dirindukan, Hinata takut melupakan aroma lelakinya.

Mata Hinata mulai terpejam kembali, Gaara segera mengusik kenyamanannya, "Jangan harap kau boleh tidur lagi, _Hime_." Jemari Gaara menjembel hidung Hinata, membuat wanitanya tak bisa bernapas.

"Gaara- _kun_ …," Hinata merajuk. Dengan sigap Gaara menggendong Hinata dengan gaya _bridal style_ , tak mau jatuh kedua tangan Hinata pun refleks melingkari leher Gaara.

"Gaara- _kun_ turunkan aku!" Tak mau mendengarkan rajukan wanitanya, Gaara malah berlari membawa gadisnya menuju dapur. Keduanya terkekeh, sudah begitu lama rumah Hinata tak pernah seramai ini lagi. Setiap kali Gaara pergi Hinata jarang sekali tertawa. Ia menjalani hidup selayaknya robot yang diprogram hanya untuk bekerja dan tidur.

Gaara menurunkan tubuh Hinata dengan perlahan ke atas sebuah kursi yang menjadi pelengkap meja makan, "Tunggulah di sini aku akan memasak sesuatu untukmu."

"Akan memasak sesuatu?" Hinata tersenyum terlihat seperti anak yang akan mendapatkan hadiah, "Kauingin memamerkan keterampilan barumu, ya?" Hinata terkikik lagi.

"Kau menggodaku." Mata Gaara menyipit, "Sejak kapan Hinata yang pemalu jadi pandai menggoda." Gaara kembali mendekat, dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang lebar ia menangkup wajah mungil Hinata yang mulai terlihat bergairah lagi pada kehidupan. Darah yang mengalir di bawah kulit Hinata terasa hangat di tangan Gaara, kehangatan yang kerap membuat pemuda itu gila.

Gaara mengecup pipi _chubby_ Hinata berkali-kali, "Betapa aku sangat merindukanmu," gumamnya disela kecupannya yang makin liar.

Hinata menahan tawanya, Gaara tak mau berhenti mengecupi wajahnya,"Hentikan Gaara … memangnya kau mau memandikanku seperti kucing."

Gaara menatap wajah Hinata yang terlihat merah merekah, "Jika kau menginginkannya …," bisiknya menggoda. Lalu ia benar-benar menjilat pipi Hinata, membuat Hinata terkejut dan tanpa sengaja ia mendorong Gaara hingga terjatuh.

"Ouch! _Hime_ … kau kejam sekali," gerutunya.

Hinata yang merasa tak bersalah hanya menertawai kesialan kekasihnya itu. "Rasakan," katanya sambil memeletkan lidah.

Tak terima, Gaara pun membalas dengan kembali mengecupi wajah Hinata, kali ini Gaara terlihat lebih bringas dan brutal, Hinata seperti wanita yang akan mengalami pemerkosaan dari kekasihnya sendiri.

"Hentikan, Gaara- _kun_."

"Tidak akan."

Suara tawa mereka menggema di antara suara rintik hujan yang membasahi bumi.

Saat seperti inilah yang selalu dinantikan Hinata, tertawa bersama dengan seseorang yang selalu dicintai, membuatnya kembali hidup, lagi dan lagi.

Saat Gaara beralih menggelitiki pinggang kekasihnya, tiba-tiba jemarinya terhenti, ia memandang wajah bahagia Hinata, "Selesai mandi ala kucing, kau harus makan yang banyak," katanya menghentikan godaannya pada Hinata. Gaara menggulung lengan bajunya, ia mengambil apron milik Hinata. Lalu bersiap membuat sarapan pagi buat kekasihnya.

"Mau kubantu, Gaara- _kun_ ," tawar Hinata.

"Cukup duduk yang manis, _Hime_ ," jawab Gaara tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata, ia memeriksa lemari es dan memilih bahan-bahan sederhana, kebetulan ia pernah melihat sarapan ala orang barat, jadi inilah saatnya Gaara ingin mempraktekan apa yang pernah ia lihat, ia ingin mempersembahkan sepiring makanan yang dibuat dengan mudah namun terasa enak itu.

Setelah sibuk membuatkan makanan dengan menu _special_ yang dibuatkan Gaara, sepiring cake bersaus madu kini tersaji di hadapan Hinata. Hinata mengunyah makanan manis itu perlahan, bibirnya tak berhenti tersenyum melihat sosok kekar Gaara yang menggunakan apron miliknya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau mau kubuatkan jus apel?" Sekali lagi Hinata mengangguk, dan kembali menonton pergerakan Gaara. Dengan lincah Gaara mengiris sebutir apel merah menjadi potongan yang lebih kecil untuk dihaluskan. Gaara terlihat sibuk menyiapkan susu dan es batu ketika tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya, Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Gaara.

"Hinata … kenapa kau jalan-jalan saat makan?" Gaara tak kuasa membalik tubuhnya, Pelukan dari Hinata terlalu erat untuk dilepaskan secara paksa.

"Gaara- _kun_ …, kau jangan pergi lagi," suara Hinata terdengar tercekat. Mendengarnya membuat hati Gaara terasa sakit.

"Hinata, aku akan selalu kembali lagi padamu, sejauh apa pun aku pergi. Kau harus- …."

"Kalau begitu ajak aku Gaara- _kun,_ kemana pun kau pergi aku ingin besamamu."

Gaara tak mampu berkata-kata, ada gejelok dalam perutnya yang mengamuk bagai badai. "Hinata ... maafkan aku."

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, dan meninggalkan Gaara di dapur. Pikirannya benar-benar lelah, ia ingin kembali ke kamar, lalu kembali tertidur dan menganggap kebahagiaan ini hanya mimpi.

Dapur terasa sunyi sepeninggal Hinata, ia ingin menyusul Hinata tapi diurungkan. Gaara memandang _pancake_ buatannya yang baru dimakan setengah, pandangan matanya sendu. Apa keputusan untuk kembali pada Hinata salah, mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia tak pernah mencintai Hinata. Andai dulu Gaara tak bersikap egois dan tak mamaksa menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata, segala perasaan sakit yang dialami Hinata dan dirinya saat ini tak akan terjadi.

Angin bertiup-tiup menyentuh daun jendela, menggoyangkan tirainya yang lembab oleh hujan. Gaara merasakan kehadirannya, sosok yang sedari awal sudah memerhatiakan gerak-geriknya saat turun ke bumi, "Keluarlah, Temari- _nee_!"

Sesosok wanita cantik melayang di atas tanah, di punggungnya terlihat sebuah kipas raksasa. "Adikku yang malang," katanya dengan suara dingin mengejek. Gaara berdecih, ia menatap seringai kakak perempuannya dengan tatapan sendu, Gaara sadar ia tak bisa berkutik di hadapan Temari.

"Kau memata-mataiku?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak!" Temari memandang apron yang dikenakan Gaara, mengetahui itu Gaara lekas melepaskan benda milik manusia itu. "Aku hanya ingin melihat wanita yang membuat adikku melampaui batas." Pandangan Gaara tak lepas dari wajah Temari yang menyebalkan, kakaknya itu kemudian memandang makanan yang dibuatnya untuk Hinata.

"Kau tidak diperintah oleh Ayah, kan?" Gaara kembali mengorek keterangan Temari, terus terang ia takut jika ayah mereka murka mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Gaara tiap kali mereka mengunjungi bumi.

"Kau takut?" Temari memandang wajah Gaara yang terlihat menyembunyikan perasaannya. Gaara tak pernah takut dengan siapapun bahkan pada Ayah sekalipun, Temari menyadari itu dan yang kini ditakuti oleh Gaara hanyalah hubungan yang ia jalin dengan manusia. Gaara pasti takut jika ayahnya sampai berbuat hal yang tidak ia sukai pada wanita yang dicintai. Temari berpaling dari wajah Gaara yang terlihat kaku, dalam sekejap wanita itu menghilang dan sudah berada di dekat meja makan, ia mengambil potongan kue yang dibuat Gaara lalu menciumnya seperti anak kucing yang mencium makanannya.

"Sepertinya enak," gumam Temari.

 _"Neechan_ ..." Kuping Temari menegang tatkala ia mendengar panggilan Gaara padanya, sudah terlalu lama Gaara yang selalu bersikap angkuh tak memperlihatkan kerapuhannya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Temari tersenyum memandang wajah Gaara, ia seakan kembali melihat wajah imut Gaara saat kecil dulu.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah menemui manusia lagi Gaara- _chan_." Temari sudah berada di hadapan Gaara lagi, ia mengusap rambut merah adiknya yang kasar dan berantakan. "Ayo, sebaiknya kita kembali."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya seperti ini," suara Gaara terdengar lirih.

"Jangan keras kepala Gaara, kau tak seharusnya melanggar peraturan yang dibuat. Sekarang kau bisa lihat sendiri akibatnya."

"Aku ingin melakukan itu Temari- _nee_ , tolong bantu aku?"

"Jika kauingin menghilangkan ingatan gadis itu, aku akan membantumu." Temari tersenyum lebar, akhirnya adiknya itu sadar juga.

Hinata memandang keluar dari jendela kamarnya, curahan air hujan makin sedikit. Ia mengembuskan napas, seolah ingin membuang segala penat dalam pikirannya. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu kau harus tahu itu, Gaara- _kun_ ," Hinata bergumam, matanya menerawang menatap langit yang mulai cerah.

Hinata menatap pintu kamarnya yang sunyi, mungkin Gaara telah kembali pergi. Hinata sudah lama tahu Gaara adalah peri hujan yang hanya akan datang tiap kali hujan turun. Setiap kali musim hujan Hinata akan lebih sering bertemu dengan Gaara, padahal ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah berbulan-bulan mereka tak saling bertemu, seharusnya Hinata bisa menahan keinginannya yang mustahil, ia jadi menyesal telah meninggalkan Gaara di dapur seorang diri, saat Hinata memutuskan kembali ke dapur ia hanya mendapati ruangannya sepi, hanya ada segelas jus apel di atas meja dan sepiring _pan_ _cake_ buatan Gaara yang belum sempat ia habiskan. Hinata duduk di kursinya lalu mulai menghabiskan sisa makanan yang dibuatkan khusus untuknya, setiap telanan dalam tenggorokannya terasa serat, ia meminum jus buatan Gaara dengan perasaan hancur, tak terasa air mata keluar dari matanya, tiba-tiba Hinata merasa takut akan ditinggalkan. Ia benar-benar takut sedirian, setelah seluruh keluarganya satu persatu pergi, Hinata tidak akan sanggup ditinggalkan sendirian lagi.

Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali bersiap-siap pada rutinitasnya, melewatkan waktu dengan bekerja sepanjang hari benar-benar membantunya, setidaknya Hinata tak merasa menjadi wanita gila yang kerap menantikan kedatangan sang kekasih.

Hinata kembali menatap langit, Ia berharap hujan akan kembali menyapa bumi, lalu bertemu Gaara dan meminta maaf pada sikap kekanakannya pagi tadi. Langit memang terlihat gelap tapi bukan karena mendung, setelah hujan semalam sampai paginya, hari kembali terlihat lebih cerah, sinar mentari terlihat berwarna keemasan, siangnya warna langit terlihat sangat biru, hari yang indah. Setiap orang akan mengagumi hari setelah hujan, sementara Hinata ingin hujan lekas hadir, berharap awan hitam berderet menutupi matahari dan pada akhirnya membawa orang yang dicintai ke sisinya.

Dua hari telah berlalu, Hinata kembali harus menanti, kembali harus bersabar, kadang Hinata merasakkan lelah yang tak berkesudahan, seakan ia sedang berjalan di jalan sepi yang tak berujung.

"Gaara-kun cepatlah kembali," suaranya nyaris memohon, ia tanpa Gaara menjadi begitu kehilangan.

* * *

Di kerajaan langit sedang ada sidang untuk memutuskan hukuman apa yang harus diterima oleh peri hujan yang melanggar peraturan. Gaara sebagai terdakwa memamerkan wajah angkuhnya, tak ada penyesalan yang ia tampakan sama sekali.

Wajah Temari terlihat cemas, Kankuro kakak laki-laki Gaara pun terlihat tegang.

"Ayah, izinkan aku menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk seorang manusia." Gaara mengucapkan sebuah permintaan yang tak masuk akal, bagaimana bisa anak yang dibanggakannya datang dan menceritakan hubungan terlarang mereka, dan kini anak itu ingin berbuat kesalahan yang lebih jauh.

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang kaukatakan Gaara?" Suara raja dari semua peri itu terdengar penuh penekanan. Di sebelahnya wajah sang istri terlihat menahan diri untuk kesedihan yang bisa ia rasakan. Melihat anaknya yang tampak kacau beberapa hari ini membuat perasaannya sebagai seorang ibu tersentuh, tak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat anaknya terihat begitu putus asa.

"Aku menerima semua konsekuensinya Ayah, akulah yang bersalah. Jadi biarkan aku yang menanggung segala hukuman, tapi ... kumohon lakukan sesuatu untuknya, aku tak mau dia terus menderita karena diriku."

Dalam setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Gaara tak ada sedikit pun keraguan, siapa sangka anaknya yang dikira masih belum dewasa kini berubah menjadi seorang peri yang berjiwa bijak. Gaara mungkin ditakdirkan menjadi peri yang berbeda, tak pernah sebelumnya ada peri hujan yang memikirkan tentang kebaikan manusia, para peri hujan biasanya hanya memikirkan tentang siklus air yang harus mereka turunkan, tak peduli meskipun tanah di bumi telah tertutupi oleh banjir, atau menurunkan badai yang mengakibatkan korban jiwa sekalipun, para peri hujan tidak akan memedulikan manusia.

"Sebagai seorang raja dari segala peri aku kecewa denganmu Gaara." Ada pancaran amarah di mata sang raja, "Namun, sebagai seorang Ayah aku bangga padamu."

Raja seketika berdiri, dengan sekali ayunan tangan, tiba-tiba terlihat cahaya yang berkilat-kilat keluar dari sela-sela jemarinya. Karura, sang ibu yang awalnya bisa menahan diri akhirnya tak bisa menahan kegelisahannya lagi, dalam sekejap Karura sudah berada di depan Gaara lalu memeluk anaknya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang yang melimpah.

"Tuanku." Karura berlutut di hadapan suaminya, "Kumohon berbaik hatilah dengan anakmu."

"Tenanglah, istriku. Aku akan memberikan hukuman yang sesuai dengan permintaan hati setiap peri, kau jangan lupa aku bisa membaca hati setiap peri, dan hukuman yang akan kuberikan pada Gaara merupakan permintaan dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam."

Mendengar ucapan ayahnya membuat Gaara tenang, ia tersenyum pada sang ibu, ia pun menatap kedua kakaknya dan para peri yang ikut menyaksikan sidangnya, dan yang terakhir ia menatap sang ayah, lalu mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia telah siap menerima hukumannya.

Gaara memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan aliran kekuatan yang berasal dari sang raja menyelimuti tubuhnya, "Maafkan aku Hinata. Kelak kau akan tahu harapanku untuk hidup, hanya kaulah yang bisa memberikannya Hinata."

Peri hanyalah sekumpulan roh cahaya yang terbentuk oleh kekuatan yang menciptakannya langsung dari sumber partikel yang melekat dalam dirinya, lalu dari bentuk asalnya itu ia akan kembali. Peri angin akan kembali menjadi angin, begitu juga dengan peri hujan ia akan kembali menjadi hujan. Suara petir kala itu menggelegar bersahutan, angin bergemuruh liar, langit mencurahkan air yang tersimpan dalam awan tanpa ada yang menahannya. Roh Gaara membias dan melebur ke bumi, di dalam bumi kini Gaara menyatu.

* * *

Hinata kembali tertidur dalam dekapan mimpi buruknya, satu persatu wajah keluarganya yang telah meninggal muncul dalam mimpi Hinata, ia pun terbangun dengan tubuh gemetar penuh keringat, wajah lelaki yang ia cintai menjadi bayangan terakhir dalam mimpinya, Hinata mendengar suara hujan diluar rumahnya, "Saat hujan datang seharusnya aku bahagia," katanya pada angin.

Saat Hinata terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dan tak ada Gaara bersamanya, perasaan nyeri di hatinya kembali merayap, "Kenapa kau tak juga datang, Gaara- _kun_? Padahal hujan terdengar deras di luar." Setetes air mata kembali mengalir dan membasahi pipi Hinata.

Sudah puluhan kali hujan menyapa bumi, sosok Gaara tak pernah muncul lagi.

Seiring tetesan hujan yang membersihkan bumi, ingatan Hinata perlahan pudar, layaknya air yang menghapus noda. Tak ada ingatan Hinata tentang sesosok peri hujan yang tiba-tiba datang, Hinata berhenti menanti, kehidupannya kembali seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebatang kara dan tak memiliki harapan.

Tidak ada yang tersisa sedikit pun, kenangan bahkan cinta; tidak ada jejak Gaara di manapun, di pikiran Hinata bahkan di hatinya.

Namun …. Suatu hari, saat hujan membasahi tubuh Hinata, tiba-tiba air matanya menggumpal seperti kabut yang menghalangi penglihatan. Kesedihan memenuhi jiwanya, ia terisak dan menangis tanpa alasan.

 _Untuk apa segala kesedihan ini? Bukankah ia sudah terbiasa sebatang kara?_

Ada perasaan kehilangan yang begitu besar dalam diri Hinata, seolah belahan jiwanya sedang membelah diri.

* * *

 ** _Epilog._**

 _Tiga tahun kemudian._

Matahari menyinari bumi dengan segala kehangatannya, Hinata bersenandung menikmati musim panasnya. Setiap hari ia bekerja dari pagi sampai sore, bahkan ia lebih sering mengambil lembur. Kini saatnya ia menikmati hari libur bersama teman sekerja yang ingin bersenang-senang ke pantai, biasanya Hinata tak mau ikut, tapi kali ini ia ingin mer _efresh_ pikirannya dan mengunjungi pantai adalah yang terbaik.

Setelah berenang seharian di pantai dan bermain-main dengan teman sekerjanya-Mereka bermain dengan kayu besar dan dengan mata tertutup seseorang akan memukul sebuah semangka sampai pecah-Hinata ingin kembali ke hotel lebih dahulu. Ia meminta izin dan sambil menuju ke arah hotel itu memutuskan berjalan-jalan sebentar menyusuri tepian pantai yang terlihat meliuk-liuk dari kejauhan.

Langkah kaki membawa Hinata pada tepian karang yang memperlihatkan keindahan laut yang memikat. Hinata menatap ke depannya, seseorang tampak berdiri memandangi kekuatan karang yang tak henti-hentinya di hantam ombak. Jantung Hinata berdebar-debar, ia menatap sosok pemuda itu, kakinya yang panjang, punggung yang lebar dan rambut semerah apel yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin, Hinata terkesima.

Hinata semakin mendekati pemuda itu, ada perasaan _dejavu_ yang tiba-tiba melintas dipikirannya, mungkin ia pernah bermimpi tentang keadaan yang sama persis seperti ini. Berjarak lima meter dari si pemuda, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, ada perasaan takut yang menggelayuti hatinya, betapa ia ingin berlari dan pergi menjauh. Belum sempat Hinata berpaling, si pemuda membalikan tubuhnya, iris seindah _Jade_ bertemu iris _amethyst_ , debaran jantung Hinata makin menggila.

Hinata melihat senyum di wajah pemuda asing di hadapannya, sebuah senyuman yang melumpuhkan pikirannya, membuat kaki Hinata tak mampu bergerak seinci pun. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menghampiri Hinata dengan langkah tegas, tanpa ragu ia pun memeluk tubuh Hinata yang mulai menegang.

"Aku kembali, Sayang."

Hinata terdiam sejenak, menikmati bayang-bayang masa lalu yang bermunculan, seperti ada sebuah tirai yang membuka kenangannya yang tersembunyi. "Ga-Gaara-kun …."

Hanya dengan satu pelukan ingatan Hinata kembali, keduanya saling mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah dengan pelukan itu mereka bisa menghancurkan segala kesedihan yang pernah ada.

Ada tangisan kebahagian di antara mereka, namun tangisan itu tak lama karena setelahnya akan tergantikan oleh kebahagiaan yang dihiasi oleh tawa.

"Gaara- _kun_ , Bagaimana bisa ….?" Pertanyaan Hinata terputus oleh kecupan singkat Gaara tepat di bibir Hinata yang terasa manis.

"Aku terlahir kembali Hinata," jawab Gaara. Namun itu tak cukup menjelaskan rasa penasaran Hinata.

"Sebagai Peri Bumi." Gaara mengelus pipi Hinata yang terlihat tirus, "Ayah meleburkanku ke dalam bumi agar aku bisa bangkit kembali dengan kekuatan bumi."

Setetes air mata kebahagiaan kembali lolos dari pipi Hinata, "Apa itu artinya kita bisa bertemu kapan pun?"

"Ya, sebanyak yang kauinginkan, Sayang." Mereka kembali berpelukan, dengan latar suara deburan ombak sebagai musik alami mereka.

Kebahagiaan keduanya akan dirajut ulang, tak peduli dengan hukuman yang kelak akan diterima, semua kutukan cinta antara peri dan manusia telah ditanggung oleh Gaara, peri yang nekad mencintai seorang manusia.

 ** _Selesai._**

 ** _Note: Saya pikir saya tidak akan mampu menyelesaikan FF ini tepat tanggal 19-Januari. Selama dua hari ini saya meriang, setelah ini pun saya akan berhibernasi kembali. Maaf jika endingnya agak mengecewakan. Terima kasih telah membaca FF ini._**

 ** _Me: ". Selamat Ulang Tahun Gaara, l love you, Panda."_**

 ** _Gaara: "Thanks, Love you too, mana hadiahnya? Aku mau dibuatin FF rate M bareng Hinata Hime." (Wajah garang)_**

 ** _Me: "Dasar mesum!"_**


End file.
